ArabianKisses
by SilvMoon
Summary: His breath was warm and danced delicately against the soft hairs of the crimson king's belly as he placed ginger kisses randomly here and there. His sharp blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked up at his companion who's teethe grin pushed up slightly reddening cheeks, "do you trust me Rin?" /ArabianAU*M warning for future chapters* FLUFFERS/ SlightlyViolent
1. Prologue(Ch1)

_Authors note: This is very important! Please read to get a better understanding of the story as a whole. Not everything will be here but enough to just get the jiff of everything :3 I hope this catches people's attention! It sounds lame at first but it gets better!_

_Declaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Free _

_Summary: His breath was warm and danced delicately against the soft hairs of the crimson king's belly as he placed ginger kisses randomly here and there. His sharp blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked up at his companion who's teethe grin pushed up slightly reddening cheeks, "do you trust me Rin?" /ArabianAU*warning for future chapters* FLUFFIES_

**xX Prologue Xx **

The crisp desert night invaded the small camp of barbaric individuals who had settled down for camp near isolated patches of identical mounds of sand. The mounds gave little coverage but the hostile tribe was use to far worse things. They came from far lands from the north, up in the mountains of Asia. Their goal: to sack every kingdom they come by and yes, this was just one tribe. Just one tribe of hundreds but each come with heavily built savages.

They really didn't mind the name, it's what they were. They loved pain and torture and thrived for wealth and power. They didn't come to a dry desert to just have a good time with the locals, no, they came for the king.

The king was a beautiful youth, full of potential and power. He had what most desired, and that was water. People say he bathed in water of gold and walked with a stride of confidence. His dreams drived his potential, they say, and that's the reason why he had became so powerful.

But killing a king wasn't easy, nothing is easy in fact. Although for the savages they were too confident with their courage. They already invaded and won countless kingdoms and their empire had grown strong. But this king was stronger. He was a smart king who kept close alliances with other kingdoms of the sand and always kept fair. People adored him and respected him which increased the loyalty among his people.

These barbarians where fully aware of the strength of the king and for years sought ways to distinguish his power. Only problem was that they were not that smart, unorganized or even too battle hungry maybe.

In the early years, way before the young king had taken power, the barbarians had an alliance with the Arabian Kingdom. Although this was after the brother of the older king killed his brother to take the thrown. The man allowed them in his city simply out of fear and the outsiders pleasures themselves with the riches of the city.

Well, until the deceased kings 13 year old son was finally found after suddenly disappearing after the death of his father. Rules changed and there was violence that erupted in the city. The barbarians where pushed back by neighboring kingdoms and nobles after the corrupted society was restored. It was quiet since then.

Four years later, the barbarians wanted a war.

...

Haru tasted the earthy grains of sand that clotted up his teeth as he was slapped across the ground. Heavy iron chains bit into his wrists and ankles as his body twisted in an angle that his hands and feet could not fallow. The force of the bigger man's hand to his cheek made his jaw stiff and he rolled his jaw bone painfully. The night air was sharp on his exposed bruised skin that seemed to open up healing cuts and scrapes. It was a familiar pain, pain of punishment and disobedience. But it was a pain he could never truly get use too. Yes he could force himself to roll too his side and spit a mixture of blood and sandstone to the ground but the stinging and pulsing pain would never be comforted. It was the same pain from when he was a kid, but not the kind when a knee is scrapped. The kind when he was first forced into the life of a slave.

The barbaric man toward over Haru with a disgusted look in the eye. He wore a heavy set of lion's fur and tattered cloth. His sword and chain rattled at his side as he pulled up the beaten Haru up by the hair and pushed him against a wooden table. Haru left eye was a little swollen and his face contorted in pain but he wouldn't cry, he would never cry again.

"What happened? I thought we had a deal Nanasa. Do you really think I like to see my best thief run off and play cat and mouse," the man growled pulling Haru up close and against him. He wanted to watch the discomfort and fear in Haru's eyes but instead the teens eyes where dark. They were shaded by dirty black hair with strength and unchanging emotions.

Haru wasn't no ordinary peasant boy. He grew up independent and alone. It made him hard and unchangeable to the world especially with all the experiences he had endured. He had to get used to the life he lived in or face the consequences. Over time he got good, almost too good where he couldn't find any happiness. He would fall into the hands of a master but then escape from it. He would discover riches no other man had even seen before but he had no pockets to savor the moment. Most of the time he was just a traveler in search of what he valued most, water.

He knew of water and how to get it. But going to the city was almost impossible when you're an outsider. The city used to be his home but he was pulled out of it and never returned since. Now he was stuck in the greedy hands of the barbarians who had too much control over the young traveler. He's been with them for almost a year and unfortunately he had been treated unfairly. He'd agree to do their dirty work in any way to stay alive really but it never made him free.

Now the leader of the barbarians was at his neck, literally. Haru's gasp was cut short as the man's insanely large fingers wrapped around his throat and his wind pipe lost its abundance of air. He gagged and clawed at the dark hands as much as he could even with iron chains weighing down his wrists.

"I've been fair too you and now I'm just sick of it. I have better things to do tha-" the man spit out but was interrupted when Haru tried to utter a word. The man's frown deepened and thoughts of how to kill the disobedient slave. Obviously torture didn't get the picture across to Haru, well in his mind, and he needed to think of something worse.

Haru tried to say, "I-..ack..stop..I can- hel-" but it was useless and his vision started to blotch up. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die.

"What?" The leader dropped the dark haired peasant and his weight pressed against the table. His bleeding feet had little to no balance but he looked up with his dark eyes again. They were as cold as ice and he was breathless.

"I'll kill the king for you."

He was rewarded with greedy grins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Okay wow, I never expected to actually start a story. My writing skills are crappy and I'm sucky at grammer+editing ;;;;;A;;;; please be nice to me!_

_By the way this is based off a Rp me and my sister have done…heh…I hope to make it more interesting soon._

_Declaimer: I don't own the characters of the anime Free!_

**xX Chapter 1 Xx**

A little voice broke through the chaos. Bright red flames snapped at the sky as its suffocating smoke and heat invaded the small huts made of mud and straw, some stone.

"Haru! Haru where are you!"

His large red eyes where bright with fear and disbelief as he pushed though the panicking crowd of peasants, horses, solders and slaves. He was terrified of the flames but most importantly his companion who he lost. His little bruised feet and legs couldn't carry him fast enough and he collapsed to the ground pathetically. No one stopped to help him up, in fact no one would have noticed if they accidently stepped on him.

It wouldn't of matter anyways because the boy chose the life of poverty. He lost his olive skin and perfect smile. Instead he grew skinny as the rest with only a used cloth for coverage. To him it was worth it though. Anything better than in the hands of his selfish uncle who stripped away the only happiness in his short life.

But he found new happiness and he can't find it though all the black intoxicating smoke. He needed to see his bright blue eyes again.

He called his name again.

Nothing but screams and slaughter. He didn't understand the violence at that age. War to him was nothing but a simple class he was told to take during the evening. Although he failed to pay attention and now he was living it. Blood soaked into the sand as body fell under roaring strangers on horseback. He forced his scratched body for cover.

He couldn't breathe. The smoke was thick and dark. The flames durned his skin, his hair, and his eyes. He called his name again.

"Haru!"

He could imagine his companions little body cut and exposed to the gore and he shivered. He couldn't watch and looked away but it was almost impossible. There was too much going on and everywhere he looked he saw the same look on everyone's faces; fear.

Thick tears rolled down his dusty face as his large ruby eyes memorized the horror. He fell into a trance and collapsed to his knees. He crouched over and hugged his head as he trembled, he was afraid, very afraid.

He felt a small body collapsed next to him and the weight stuck his cuts. He squeezed his eyes shut, 'it's a dead person, just a dead person. Move Rin move!'

'Why can't I move? Move Rin, get up!'

"Rin! Get up!" The voice became reality and he gasped, snapping out of his thoughts. He sucked in the foil smell of smoke and looked to his left. Scared blue eyes beamed onto him and a trembling hand shook his shoulders. He stood up blindly and the same trembling hand took his.

Now it was just them running into the black abyss of scattering peasants, horses, solders, and slaves. Red flames cut though the last of the dry grass and mud houses.

Then they came. They came to take one of them away. The two boys huddled together in a sooty pile of dead wood and straw. It was turning to dusk and the men in purple cloths stared down at the two in disgust. There lifeless eyes on Rin, "the prince is too return to the palace at once. The princess requires her family and the king is very disappointed."

The atmosphere changed and it wasn't Rin who noticed it. The voices became droned out and the small prince turned his eyes to his companion. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the world around him swirled.

Haru's eyes where different. Hurt flashed and the small boy ripped himself from Rin. All Rin heard was disbelief and pain as Haru's suppressed voice clouded his ears, "you're a prince?"

Rin couldn't reach Haru fast enough to explain as the small blue haired boy was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled in the arms of the men. Tears buildled up in Rin's already red eyes again, "Haru! Wait look at me please-" he wanted to explain but he understood Haru's betrayal. Keeping a secret against Haru wasn't something to take lightly. It was like taking the all the trust between them and cramming it into a small sea shell where it will never be opened again.

Haru never didn't turn back.

"I can explain!-"

Rins eyes shot open and his face turned a shade of gray. He pushed himself up in a sitting position, palms sweaty and breathing labored. The king sat there for a good long minute listening to the small chirps of birds and his harsh breathing. Sweat gathered on his temple and his eyes where wide with discomfort; the dream still fresh in his mind.

He licked his trembling lips and thought he tasted burnt wood and iron. He soon realized the rusty taste was blood and he stared at it as he whipped it from his lip too his pointer finger.

'Calm down Rin...it was just a dream.'

He took in a breath, and then released but the exhale was shaky. It wasn't the first time the young king had the same nightmare and each time it brought back heart breaking memories. It made his chest ache and he gripped his white shirt that kept his skin protected from the warming winds that swirled through his open walls of his room. The room was large with simple colors of light tan and white. It wasn't as rich as the king of England's room but it was finer than most in the lands he lived in. He removed the various blankets of all colors and patterns from his mattress and set his sweating feet on the cold stone of his floor.

His throat was dry and he swallowed a few times to satisfy his thirst. He had water though but his mind was still set somewhere else. 'He was my best friend...I'm sorry I lied to you...it's all my fault..."

The red king clicked his tongue in annoyance. It's been 4 years and he still couldn't get over past events. It had become almost impossible for the spoiled king, yes he will admit, he might have fallen from those stupid feeling. Those feelings of want and affection. To be with someone where you can be yourself and you know you can trust them. He wanted Haru back for he had fallen in love with him.

It took Rin longer to get ready than normal. He was off a little and he noticed it. He had to tie and retie his belt a few times and even put on his large dark gray cloak over his shoulders backwards. With a sigh he sat back down and picked at the tiny string that formed a patter along the base of the cloth delicately.

There was silence in the room for a long time, and it lasted. The wind howled and distant shouts and laughter was the only thing distinguishing what was real and what was just a figment of imagination.

Being able to tell how a day will be like is almost impossible. Sometimes Rin had really busy days where he would be running all over the place. Others he could just relax and bath in his cool pools of water on hot days. Today he didn't feel it, the air was different. It felt heavy around him and he rubbed his temple. He wished he could pop a blood vessel to get the pressure off his brain or something but obviously that wasn't possible. Finally Defeated, the king fell back on his multi colored blankets.

Not even 20 minutes later there was a soft voice behind Rins clothed door, "my king?" There was no answer.

"Sir?"

"What Nitroi?" Rin finally barked with a new arm over his eyes. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he didn't want to be bothered. He could tell Nitori was hesitating to say anything because his little servant most likely feared he was in a bad mood. Rin sighed again. He wasn't a nice person to be around in one of his bad moods and most people knew very well too keeps their distance. But this time he wasn't in one of those moods, just tired.

Nitori cleared his throat, "there something…um, you might want to come see. It's hard to explain," and fixed his tunic before the taller male opened up the curtain and stepped past. The silver head blushed a little and looked at Rin with some concern but wouldn't dare say anything just because it wasn't his place.

"What? Is Sosouke trying to win my hand again with some silly surprise? I already told him..." Rin muttered more too himself and fixed his multiple rings on his fingers. He loved jewelry but it was pain to wear all day long. He decided for today he wouldn't ware much but just some rings.

Nitori just shook his head and fallowed Rin carefully. He didn't know much about the whole arrangement with the prince and the king. Beside his jealousy, he liked Sosouke and thought he would be a good partner with all the goods and protection he could offer to Rin.

Anyways there was more important matters to get too. Rin was soon informed there was a stranger who had been found snooping around the palace. Any differences among the palace will always keep Rins interest and he had to investigate. With a flick of the wrist he had all his maids and noble men leave his side of his throne room, well if you call it a thrown room. It was a large open room exposed to the outside with gaping spaces divided with stone pillars. The ground was made of tiles and on the fare left was a small pool of shiny clear water kept in place with stone. He had desert flowers and colored cloth to decorate the walls that his servants kept clean. Even if it was kept clean, nothing could really keep the endless addition of sand that escaped from the outside. Very annoying.

The intruder was brought in from the hallway opposite from the one the red hair teen entered. Instantly the new person caught the Kings attention instantly by the way the others males feet where unsteady and his clothed head hung low, dripping wet. The male was partly dragged but he walked steadily between two tall guards dressed in black. One of Rin's trusted adviser hurried over and asked the guards to please go a little more easily when brining in a prisoner. Obviously the male couldn't of possibly done something terrible. Rin wasn't surprised truthfully, the dark haired teen always cared too much for others. It was a surprised that his tall structure and strong build didn't scare people away. Maybe it was just his innocent smile and his weird obsession with white cats.

"Makoto, I can deal with this," rin finally said and the one spoken too looks towards him before dropping his gaze.

The intruder dropped down to his knees that where covered in worn down black slacks. Rin squinted his eyes in wonder. The stranger wore a gold belt and a heavy set of scarfs over his shoulders. A particular blue scarf with gold strips hid any resemblance of a face. It annoyed him and he wanted to remove the fabric as soon as possible.

"Explain to me again why he's here?" Rin asked Nitori with a small curt of the head.

Nitori stood up straight, "he seemed lost and somehow got his way past the guards and into your pool. But only for a moment, we had to drag him out."

"Well damn he's covered in cuts. What the hell has he been through and why my pools," Rin observed and figured the traveler was very dehydrated and tired. But that didn't mean he didn't trust him. Plus his grimy body had intimidated his water! He will have to do something about that.

Rin finally decided to do something productive which was to approach the stranger. Although what he didn't expect, or just failed to notice, was soft labored breathing. He blinked in surprise and nudged the male's knee, "hey, don't be puking all over my floor."

The stranger glanced up with a flushed expression, cracked lips parted and eyes dark. His lips moved but Rin couldn't make out what was said. It startled the King and he stared down at the dirty peasant with astonishment. The male in front of him damp blue hair left droplets to run down his smooth nose but most importantly his eyes where deep pools of sapphire.

It struck him at aww.

The men around him shifted their feet uneasily. They didn't like how close their king was too the stranger even if the person lacked any kind of weapon. They occasionally spoke politely for the king to step back and others just watched eagerly. They didn't regularly get new visitors simply because it wasn't allowed.

Rin ignored the people around him anyways and his eyebrows knotted in confusion. His ears where straining to hear what the stranger was saying and with a loud shush the area low mutters vanquished.

Rin leaned closer curiously but the stranger bowed his head again. Rin frowned and huffed out, "if you're going to say something don't jus-." Suddenly he felt cold steel on his Adams apple and he was nose to nose with the blue eyes invader. He felt his weight and pushed back on the blade that was just released from his shaft. He didn't even have time to gasp before the stranger was pulled back roughly and slammed to the ground. His weak slender body slid a little and he used his arms to protect his face, the small knife gliding across the tiles. There was a shout and Rin felt Nitori beside him but he couldn't hear his voice. He was that close to dying, just a slit of the neck and his blood would have filled every crack and increase on the very cold ground he stoop upon.

But that wasn't all.

He rushed forward and pulled the guards off the fallen prisoner. They didn't resist and stared helplessly as their king slipped too his knees beside the man who just tried to kill him. Rin removed the scarf that loosened around the neck of the stranger. The boy face was twisted in pain as he tried to roll while grasping the shoulder he landed poorly on. Rin frowned deeply and cursed, "dammit, stop moving-" the stranger eyes started to roll back in his head and Rin gasped seeing how pale the individual was. He was warm as well, too warm. Lips dry and trembling. Rin swallowed.

He never expected to see Haru like this.

_Authors Note: Please feel free to read another story my sister wrote based off another Rp we have done together! She's a much better writer then me, I guarantee it ;3_

_I apologies for any mistakes by the way!_

_Link to story: s/10720470/1/Free-Fishies _

_Also I did a little drawing of this story a little while ago…might still be good too look at so feel free!_

_ art/Survival-SplashFree-464459691 (ugh so old and crappy…)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:__ well I'm a little surprised I actually got some attention! Thanks so much! I'm trying to upload as quickly as possible ^w^_

_Again sorry is there is some grammer+editing mistakes….my eyes just can't find everything…*sobs* _

_Declaimer: __Don't own anything but the idea and writing! _

Chapter 2

It's been about two days since Haru had lost conscience and many where informed it was an outsider named Haruka Nanasa. Many people didn't recognize the name but the name was imprinted in Rin's memory. After the accident Rin ordered Haru to be taken to a smaller room where he was to be placed on a make shift bed made from cotton and imported wool blankets. The teen woke late the first few night to cramps and nightmare due to a small fever he had developed. Although the maids helped lesson the sickness by providing fresh water and some food. Haru desired them almost automatically.

He woke up sticky one evening to a gray wall but slowly diverted his eyes over to the door that let in a sweet smelling breeze. It felt nice on his warm forehead and the smell of bread swarmed his senses. He imagined eating the bread slowly and carefully to saver each bite. Maybe it was Rye bread that he once had near the Mediterranean or simple white bread with a hot bowl of lamb soup.

The image was ripped away as a small rustle on the far side of the room disrupted the silence. Haru froze and his eyes close quietly after realizing the young woman who accompanied him in the room was close by. The maid was finishing folding up some rags before quietly stepping out with a small hum on her lips. Than the smell of yeast came back too Haru's mind as the gentle breeze circulated it around the room. It made his mouth slick up and he licked his lips.

He didn't want to be here. This place was a living nightmare, worse than the cold nights chained up and starved. Worse than not finding water for days and fearing vulture would come and pick at your flesh as you slept.

Reason was simple, Rin was there. It was bad enough he hasn't seen his friend for four years but more the fact they were split apart from a lie. Haru refused to think about the pain he felt when he learned Rin was never like him. Instead the person he thought was his friend was actually part of the same group that treated his kind unfairly. The people who didn't value the lesser ranked citizens in the society and walked over their needs constantly.

Selfishly he abandoned Rin, well sort of, more ripped away from him when the little prince became king and he was sent over the land as a slave. Regret was all he could really think of. Haru wasn't here for a happy reunion and it tore him to pieces. It wasn't that he loved Rin, he envied him and blamed himself for the past events that tore them apart. If he hasn't persuaded Rin to stay with him at that village maybe rins father would still be alive. Or if he hadn't fell into the joy and excitement of having a friend, Rin would be happy.

Haru shook his head violently and pressed his nose further in the flat pillow that accompanied his sore head. He told himself to stop thinking and try to sleep. He could sleep peacefully, he thought. He had an abundance of water next to him and the wool blankets kept the chill out that was created from the stone walls around him. Plus it was nice to have a warm breeze that could distract him mind to more pleasant things like bread.

Unfortunately his thoughts turned instead to when he attacked Rin that morning. Most of it was a blur but he still had his objectives. It was actually a moment of weakness but he would never admit it. He wanted to end it quickly and cleanly just for that one second, to get it done and over with. He noticed the perfect opportunity the moment Rin leaned in. To him it felt like his arms had a mind of their own. He didn't remember taking Rin's knife from his belt and pushing himself forward. All that was fresh in Haru's mind was the light headedness he had felt from hitting the ground.

The only thing was that he didn't want to kill him. Even how much he hated his new sharp teeth, perfect skin, curious eyes, and slim chest; the drive to kill him was almost microscopic. For once he was glad the guards threw him to the hard ground. He wish it had snapped his neck. They would have done him a favor.

Before Haru realized, his eyes got heavy and he drifted off onto an empty sleep. Time went by in seconds as his eyes slid open again but this time to quiet footsteps. He didn't move until he heard his name said softly "Haru...?"

His glanced over and there was Rin, standing with arms crossed against the door frame. Then there was silence again and finally Haru shifted his eyes down Rin's body.

He noticed Rin was taller and cleaner. He couldn't really form an image of how his body had grown from under all the cloths and drapery he was wearing. But Rin was different. He had matured compared to his scrawny pathetic self-four years ago. His face thinned out and his hair got longer. In fact the placement of his hair was poorly taken care, simply by the way it failed to stay do to how thin it was. Other than the fact the male grew up to be rather handsome, he was pretty too.

Haru turned his gaze away when Rin's soft red eyes turned on him. He didn't understand why they were so soft and memorizing. The look Rin was giving him felt like a heavy weight on his chest and he couldn't escape it.

"It's been four years and all you do is stare..." Haru muttered finally to break the little spell he was under. He shifted his hips to turn away from the other. He knew he looked disgusting compared to Rin; his rank in status was so low he should not have been in the same room as him, not even in the same line of vision. It didn't make much sense other than the fact that he knew why Rin was there and he knew why Rin was looking at him like the way he was. The feeling was suffocating.

Rin clicked his tongue as tears piled up behind his eyes unknowingly. Stiffly he used his wrists too rub his eyes, "that's all you have to say?" The king didn't get a respond from the other which didn't help with the complicated silence between them. Finally the chance to explain everything to Haru was possible.

_'I was selfish and stupid as a kid. I was just trying to run away! I didn't want to lie about being a orphan, I didn't want to lie about being a prince. You trusted me as your only friend and then I was taken away. I didn't tell them to send you away, I wanted you to be safe. I want to know what you've been though, how you've changed. Your secrets and your opinions. I want you to forgive me.' _

Rin couldn't utter a single word.

Haru swallowed back a sour taste in his mouth. He felt weak and heavy under the blankets because. There was no escaping the guilt he felt as well. If there was some way he let the inside of him speak, it would make things so much easier.

_'I will never understand why you kept that lie from me but I wouldn't blame you. I know how it feels to be alone and left behind. Thank you for being there for me but you will never forgive me. You don't know the real reason why I am here.'_

Haru used his good arm to lift himself up and the wool blanket slipped from his slightly naked shoulders. A small chill nipped at his skin but he ignored it and focused his gaze on the wall in front of him. He wanted to remove himself from the room, from the palace, from Rin. He wished he wasn't the person he was created to be but instead something, something free.

He moved his fingers too his forehead and felt the sweat collected there from the fever he was fighting. His thoughts where all scattered and he blamed it on his high temperature. Normally he would push the negativity away and only have it resurface when he was isolated from everyone.

His muscles tensed suddenly and he glanced over his shoulder almost too quickly. He felt fingers, Rin's fingers, glide carefully over the crease of his shoulder blade and spine. He shivered but it was a good shiver; those kind where it tickled more than being awkward. Although he recognized the sudden situation and regretted even sitting up.

Rin's weight made the bed moan as put his body slightly behind the laying traveler, his eyes skimming Haru's back. Rin lost his ability to breath and his lips quivered until he pressed them together in a frown. Haru didn't back away as Rin allowed himself to press his thumb against pink scars across the others shoulder blades. The marks where all different sizes even though there were just a few.

Rin hadn't noticed them before he got closer simply because they were so dull, but they were very much real as well. In response the king closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath as he fought back tears. Haru felt Rin's head lean onto his warm back without even peeping a sound. Not a "who done this," or "where did these scares come from?" Rin already knew.

Haru was baffled and failed to find the strength to move away. He recalled feeling Rin's hair as gravity pulled it down against his sensitive skin where his head leaned over. He memorized how soft it was against his feverish back and how Rin's forehead and hands left cold chills before they were replaced with gentle kisses.

He flinched then and Rin pulled away. The king muttered his apologies and looked away with a lost look in his eyes. He didn't want to believe his childhood friend was exposed to the violence and cruelty of the world they lived in. His affection toward Haru escaped and he couldn't control his actions. It's been too long and now Haru was left like this. It made his so angry.

"It was only one time," Haru muttered and stared at Rin's face but Rin had turned away. Haru wanted to reach out and prevent the emotions what where suddenly driving through Rin. There was no hiding the tears the king was forcing back.

Rin's stuttered, "The hell it was..."

Haru let his eyes drop to his pillow, "it was a long time ago, it doesn't matt-." Rin suddenly stood up.

"It does matter! Idiot. I could of prevented this," he gestured his hands too his chest, "Haru, you don't deserve this. You're not the person who should have went through something like that."

Haru shifted too his back slowly, his eyes never leaving the wool blanket that covered the lower half of his abused body, "Rin, please calm down…"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down?" The standing other snapped back and Haru held his head as a headache started pulsing in his brain. It was minor but if Rin kept raising his voice the pulsing would just keep increasing. Sadly, Haru understood Rin's distress and motives for yelling. He knew he was still special by the way he let him stay and offered water and protection. In fact, if anyone who had a common sense saw the marks of abuse and torture, they would be yelling too.

To him, he didn't feel all that special, "I don't want to talk about it..."

The feeling of rejection came over the king and he stood up straight. His eye lids where failing him to keep tears in and he bit his lip not too raise his voice again. It suddenly got really difficult to even look at the person he care so deeply about. It hurt to think that Haru was shielding himself from him. He wouldn't even talk or start a conversation; the tension was just too high.

Rin swallowed hard and his expression darkened, "fine. I'll have one of my maids come by and provide you with a meal. You should get some rest." It was hard to talk without changing the pitch in his voice. He will be strong.

"No need." Haru replied, suddenly his voice becoming quiet. Rin didn't reply back because he really didn't know how too and instead turned away. His feet where heavy as he left the room just as quietly as he came.

_Authors Note:__ /whispers/ it will get better….I hope. Just have to fill up some gaps and stuff. A little boring maybe..well I donno. I think it's interesting._

_Oh and sorry, I didn't realize links don't work here. So if you want to look at my sisters AU it's called 'Free Fishes' and 'Give me fishy kisses' by Twitears. _

_All my love to you bby! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__Okay well I'm speeding right through this. _

_Warning: Chapter contain boyxboy interaction/soft yoai/shounen ai_

_I'm annoying but I must keep adding this- Again sorry is there is some grammer+editing mistakes…._

_(I get so bullied sometimes ;;;A;;;) _

_Declaimer: __Don't own anything but the idea and writing!_

**xX Chapter 4 Xx**

It wasn't long until Rin developed a habit of watching Haru swim. He was beautiful and almost elegant for a male but only Rin's eyes would have noticed it. Selfishly he allowed Haru into his palace where he could stay with Makoto and help his adviser create decorative fabrics and cloths.

The outsider wasn't liked much and many didn't trust him. Neither the less he's been allowed to stay for about 2 weeks or even a little longer by then. Rin couldn't help it. Even though they didn't talk much and rarely could keep a straight face when they glanced at each other, Rin refused to let Haru's coldness push him away. He just cared for him way too much.

Thankfully Haru's fever had cooled down in the first couple of days and the dark haired teen would often stayed in the pools, with Makoto, or with the palace horses and camels. It was frustrating but the king could not shake the gross feeling in his gut. He didn't like to think about what Haru could of went thorough or the pain he endured. He never thought about himself in the situation and it was odd of Rin to do so. Normally he would be pushing his opinion on things he didn't agree with. Maybe he just had the time to think about things.

Haru wasn't much of a disturbance. He kept to himself and didn't ask for much. Some people were concerned he was acting too quiet. Some say he might be snooping around. Others just grew angry with Rin allowed in a peasant who didn't even deserve to be placed in the same block of land as them. But those where just the spoiled nobles.

Casually Rin stepped down the small stone steps and onto another paved ground towards his large sparkling blue pool. It was more of a large lake divided into small section with shaped stones. That way it would allow different uses for each section like bathing, washing, or travel. Rin's pool was really for relaxing because it was simply for his use only. He loved water and was blessed with the ability to obtain it. Well simply because he was a king.

Anyways, he lifted his arm to move his red hat more over his eyes from the blinking sun. It was hot in the evening and already Rin felt energy leave him but it was a feeling you get use too. He decided to not wear any jewelry or stupid long drapery simply because nothing was going on. He wanted the weight off his shoulders so he just kept a casual white cloth tired around his waist and a longer red one to shade his back and shoulders.

Haru was soaking before him but the male didn't notice him or didn't at lease make a sign that he did. Rin gulped and took in a breath, "Haru, could you step out for a second."

The said other looked over with his deep sapphire eyes as his name was announced. His face expression was unreadable and suddenly Rin's heart started to pound out of his chest. Never once had Rin seen such an indifferent individual. The silence and uncaring aroma Haru let off was almost suffocating. The attraction he felt for the other just grew to the point he didn't care that there where secrets between them. It drove him harder into his curiosity and want.

There was no movement on Haru's part and Rin broke a blood vessel on his forehead in annoyance. As quickly as Rin felt like snapping Haru finally shifted in the shallow area where he soaked. Jerk.

Rin first took notice too how the thin cloth around the other teens legs stuck to his legs and a fit of blushes erupted his being. He glanced away quickly but he couldn't help his greedy eyes to divert there gaze back with a sharky scowl.

Haru stepped out of the water as he moved his scarf from his shoulder. It was slump against his chest before he made a slap noise as it hit the water. It was soaked so Haru took the chance to distract himself from the awkward situation and twisted the scarf so water drained out onto the stone ground. Where the water made dark splotches quickly shrunk up as the heat of the day took them away.

He could feel the direction Rin's eyes made on him and he too erupted in swarming warmth that shot deep down in his belly. He refused to admit he liked it and stuffed his thoughts deep in his brain, _'don't think about it Haru. Just get his trust, just get his trust.'_

Haru came a little bit too closely, so close Rin could see every droplet of clear water on his eyelashes, hair, and cheeks. He had an urge to lean in and kiss away all cool droplets that ran down Haru's motionless expression. Instead he cleared his throat, "Haru. I wanted to apologize." He was rewarded with the cutest spark of interest and disbelief. It made the king smile a little nervously and he scratched his head a tad with a small glance behind him. The area was empty and quiet.

A sigh escaped him and he places his hands on the other's shoulders, tilting him back a little. Haru was too close and he bit his lip. "I know this will sound odd but I'm drawn too you Haru. I know I was selfish before and I wish I never lied to you." Softening wide eyes didn't move from his face. "But you wouldn't have come back to this place without a reason. I was hoping maybe- uh wow stop looking at me like that."

Haru blinked suddenly and he dropped his gaze almost ashamed. He apologized softly and swallowed back a knot that tightened in his throat. He had to calm down and focus. Think about the reason why you were here not the reason you want to be here for. Rin moved his head to the side to find Haru's eyes again and bring him back to him. He succeeded and took in a breath to speak again but Haru interrupted him, "so that's how it is?"

Rin was startled and he spiked up on his heels, "w-what?" Haru's eyelids lowered and his fingers folded over Rin's longer red sheet that was placed lazily over the shoulder. He stepped closer to the young king again and Rin took a baby step back.

Haru carelessly took a second to memorize Rin's sharp teeth and tender lips but he wouldn't kiss him, not yet. Ashamed, he knew Rin liked him, just by the hope and small smile on his face. It wasn't that hard to tell, even as kids Rin showed a special liking for him. It opened up an opportunity Haru did not want to take as he slip his damp cheek against Rin's and took in his soapy sent. He wanted his breath to tickle Rin's ear and lowered his voice, "I like you too, Rin."

A small shiver slithered up Rin's spine and instantly the others smile deepened and he felt like crying, "Really?" Finally the king let out a breath he was holding and pressed his forearms against Haru's sides. His hands squeezed against the slippery cold skin and with a grin; finally nose dug into the soft cave of Haru's beautiful neck.

With loose folded fingers Rin held onto Haru's hand. They entered Rin's exposed room with small smiles on their faces. Rin felt nerves by the way Haru kept quiet but be could tell by how Haru's hand grew warm he wasn't the only one embarrassed. It was getting a little cooler now that the sun was leaving the sky and instead casted a soft orange glow. It was comfortable.

Rin really was brainless on what to do next. He never brought someone too his room and he failed to think of something too show. He had so many things: hats and quilts from England, spices and sugar scents from India, classic artifacts from Rome, various types of fabrics and blankets from the mainland, and even rare paints and gold from Egypt. All once very valuable too him. Sadly once it got to the point where he lost the ability to share them with someone, the priceless gifts started to collect dust.

He turned towards Haru with guilty eyes because he wasn't really saying much. Although his voice caught in his throat as he felt Haru's slender fingers brush against his color bone and slip under his red clothing. The other slipped it from his shoulder skillfully and dipped his lips onto Rin's throat as the king swallowed deeply. He was took by surprise; never once did he expect Haru to make a move so quickly.

"Haru-." The kings back legs bumped the wooded stools of his bed and he caught himself before he sat down. Haru's lips where tender against his neck and blindly rins lifted his arm too run his painted nails against Haru's hair. A small laugh escaped his lips, "geez, I didn't realize you wanted me that badly."

Haru smiled just a little against the small hickey he was farming. He shifted Rin's light clothing from his shoulders and it dropped to the floor with a soft thump. Rin's upper chest was so toned and beautiful Haru had an urge to just push him back and instead sleep on him. Even how tempting it was his thoughts where elsewhere.

The shorter male was captivated by Rin's grip on his hair and wanted to the rich to press against him harder. He never realized how much he liked Rin's grip and he moved too kiss Rin's color bone with a better passion. Carefully he gently moved down Rin's chest and squeezed Rin's sides teasingly to get the other ones breath to be cut short.

Haru's breath was warm and danced delicately against the soft hairs of the crimson king's belly as he placed ginger kisses randomly here and there. His sharp blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked up at his companion, "do you trust me Rin?"

Rin's swallowed a little and eyebrows knitted. His chest felt like a cave of butterflies. He trusted Haru, of course he did. He meant to say Haru's name but instead it was vanquished as he held back sudden labored breathing from his lips. He didn't understand why his body was suddenly turned on by Haru's touch. It was accelerating and something tightened down below. "Shit...Haru."

Haru loved the sound of Rin's voice and he moved his hands down to the other boy's thighs instead. He could tell Rin's was having trouble keeping up right as the king stumbled to keep himself from flopping down on the bed.

Carefully he pressed his nose to the white fabric of Rin's lower torso and kissed the shielded skin there. He wanted to go lower, just to drive Rin over the edge. Just a little to excite rin and make him grin. Instead he was suddenly stopped as Rin pressed his palms too his shoulders.

"No, Haru. I don't want this to happen." The king suddenly said in a more serious tone.

Haru looked up at him in small confusion, isn't that what Rin wanted? The peasant didn't say anything at first and waited for the king to continue. Instead he got a soft sigh.

"Rin. Isn't this what you meant?"

Rin's shook his head and pressed his palm too his forehead feeling a little stress, "No. Yes I like you a lot but I don't want this to be the kind of relationship between us. If I just wanted to screw with someone I could have easily pick out whoever I wanted here in the palace." Embarrassment flooded over Rin and he huffed with a blush.

This was new to Haru but he valued the respect Rin had for him. It made his heart flutter and he stood back up to be leveled with Rin. His eyes where wide with kindness as he took Rin's cheeks and leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips tenderly. Rin managed to pucker up just in time and closed his eyes, "you know...you're allowed to still kiss me on the lips."

_**Authors Note: **__How did I do? Never really wrote yoai and stuff before but I kept it simple. Warning next chapter will be rated M_

_(It won't be a lemon or anything, just some sweet stuff. I hope that's alright!)_

_For heads up this story will most likely be about 6-10 captures I think. But only because I broke up the chapters to be more on the shorter side *-* _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**_Sorry, sorry, sorry! ;;A;; i know i know, this is later than the recent chapters. AH! I'm so lame. I just got all caught up with some personal things! i hope you all don't hate me now/hide/ djskl piff just kidding ^^"""

Declaimer: I don't own any characters

Warning:Sexual content/ small language

_**Chapter 5**_

Rin's warm fingers squeezed the slightly trembling legs that laid pressed against the mattresses by his naked waist. He had an urge to dig his nails deep into the flesh as ripples of pleasure made his belly do flip flops. Conscientiously, he wouldn't dream of conflicting harm on his newly found lover who was lucky he had control over his actions. Unknowingly though, deep inside he'd do anything to have the other come completely undone beneath him.

Haru was intoxicating as the outsider positioned himself comfortably on the lower half of the king's waist with legs spread, straddling the kings hips. He looked feverish with panting breaths and reddening cheeks, but he wasn't at all embarrassed. Haru's dark blue eyes danced with mischief and lust which matched Rin's whose eyes never left the other boys. He was drunk on his heat as Haru rolled his hips smoothly and caught Rin in more sinking flip flops of excitement.

Their breaths where uneven and filled the decorative room. There was a low howl from the nighty desert winds that escaped into the open chamber of the king that brought in cool air. The two wouldn't have felt it nor realized the chill with being so immersed in Rin's multi-colored and patterned blankets. They draped over Haru's shoulder to keep some privacy and onto the tiled floor lazily. They held a purpose to keep the cold out at night but soon they would become unneeded as the two boys body's let off more wanted warmth.

Lips moist, Haru moved himself over Rin once more with a moan to follow suit with touchless kisses. Soon he couldn't keep up with Rin's small thrusts of intersection and closed his eyes against Rin's damp neck, trying his best to keep mute. He could feel Rin smile against his ear and hands traveled up and inward. The knot in his stomach fought to untangle, but he wouldn't allow it, not yet, for he had not left enough marks on his skin nor made Rin completely senseless.

He sucked harder against Rin's neck, pulling his skin gently too his teeth and nipped. He could feel Rin's pounding heart beat though his artery and pressed his tongue hard against it. Soon he was shifting his hips again and again, rolling back slowly and then forward again before his lips started to tremble against the tender skin he was teasing with another seductive moan. Rin matched his and muscles relaxed and then tensed again. It felt good.

Rin soon became desperate while rolling his head back to set his blurry vision on the ceiling above him. Haru was working him, working him so damn good he was starting to feel the ending effects. Cursing under his labored breath he moved his hand from the comforts of Haru's ass and into the soft hairs of his partners head. Haru's black hair was a little sticky from sweat but never the less it went along with everything else about him. He didn't mind and tugged to pull Haru's head up effortlessly. He wanted to kiss him hard again but Haru sat up a little bit more. The light blanket fell from his marked shoulders soundlessly and Rin struggled underneath to keep in control. Unfortunately for the other, Haru's repeating moments slowed as the male took in all of Rin selflessly.

Filling the gap between them He pressed his forehead against Rin's and breathed in the cool night's air, smell, and Rin. Heart pounding his mind was becoming fuzzy and his sweet noises formed Rin's name and Rin's formed Haru's.

Swiftly Rin's shifted gears and wrapped an arm around Haru's back to press him closer against him. Ignoring the fact that their legs will become entangled in the blankets he rolled Haru over heavily and a little sloppily but it didn't matter. He regained his position and slipped his hands underneath Haru's lower back as the other arched. He groaned deeply into the silk pillows beside Haru's head as Haru's greedy hands pulled him even closer. The peasant wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover and took a fist of his hair with sweaty palms, "why..ah did you flip me over?..mmhn."

Rin was too breathless to reply right away, it was a stupid question anyways. As what was expected Haru seemed to have forgotten and the teen shifted his hips just slightly as if trying out angles. Unfortunately the two became a little unbalanced but it didn't prevent Rin's to leave his lover pleasure less. Once Rin heard Haru gasp between uneven breaths and his grip around his hips tighten, he knew hit something sweet.

He felt it too matter a fact and bit his tongue as the other tensed. He waited for the other too relax just slightly before shifting up and closing his mouth over Haru's parted lips that curled up into a small smile.

Just Haru's little noises and flushed features made him that much more aroused and he wanted to hear him gasp again and again.

…

Haru woke abruptly one night. It wasn't a nightmare where the mind decides to dismember memories to create dysfunctional ones that instead come by to the dreamer as instead as false creations. The mind will include images of the worst fears and squish them together until they seem real. It wasn't that Haru hasn't had a nightmare like that. In fact he had plenty and each time he found himself waking up with a scream.

This time it was different though. He wasn't having a nightmare or even a dream in fact. Just something made him wake up feeling cold and breathless. The room was dark with only the white glow from the crescent moon outside which casted soft shadows between the objects in the room. The shadows where the only source to figure out what was around him but he knew he was in Rin's room.

The king was pressed against his back with a lazy arm wrapped around carelessly to his chest. At one point Rin held a strong grip around Haru's ribs but do to sleep, all the energy in the arm had seeped away. Now Haru stared at Rin's folded hand and placed his own on top with a frown. The arm was warm and he creased it silently.

Carefully the traveler moved his shoulder back towards his lover and shifted his hips. His movements brought life to the silent one beside him and the king, with a sleepy grunt, shifted as well. Rin allowed Haru to roll to his back while fancied the once limp arm back to lay across Haru's chest and fingers tucked under his waist. Rin's eyes failed to open as the other simply tucked his nose between Haru's chin and shoulder, his breath warm against the skin that invited him.

A sudden sickening feeling came over Haru as be kept his head turned towards Rin so he could observe how he slept. Already months had passed since he got together with the king and already the dread of not being able to just turn away had become impossible. He never intended to grow so attach to Rin, he was supposed to have a forever hatred towards him. A hate for lying about the truth so many years ago but now, he was the once holding the lie.

Countless times he had fallen into opportunities to end Rin's life and he could be free. Times were the king threw himself in front of him completely exposed and valuable. Rin would put his guard down in any place possible when it was just the two of them. Truthfully Haru forgot what his motives where. Stabbing a knife throughout Rin's neck or suffocating him in his sleep never accrued too him, it was just something that never became relevant.

Now, so many months after, Haru was trapped with the romance Rin offered and all the privileges of being part of the upper class men. He's never been healthier in his life. Guilt and more guilt washed over him and that creepy, gut feeling of depression crept up to him. He knew he made a stupid mistake.

...flashback...

Haru never saw it coming.

He never expected how wrong his assumptions where until he was pinned to the outside walls on the palace with the same insanely large fingers held him up. They pressed against his thin neck but didn't squeeze. The owner's eyes burned into him instead with a strength that felt like they were suffocating him.

There was small laughter of drunk men and woman, some sober, from the exposed rooms behind him where Haru just left from. Never once did anyone hear the harsh voiced between Haru and the towering man in front of him. Not once did anyone poke there head over as Haru was dragged to the ground and yelled out in pain with a loud smack too the face.

The barbarian's breath was sour as he pulled Haru up close to his face, "don't forget your place slave. We still have a deal. If you betray me again, there is no guarantees the king will see your discussing body intact again."

Haru grabbed the man's wrist and sunk his nails into the dry skin. His eyes grew narrow and he glared up at older male. He hated him, he hated him so much.

He took in a confident breath, voice low, "I know, just give me more time." The man almost laughed.

"More time. We agreed the first month. How much longer! I need him weak. I'm not fucking about anymore. I already moved into the city."

"Good for you, go attack already and see what happens. Or wait-" his voice was cut short and his body was suddenly lifted from the ground that he was pressed against. Instead pulsing pain shot up his spin as he was slammed against the stone wall again. He could feel the skin on his exposed back tare from the rough texture of the rock. His bit his tongue and tuned his head away as a knife was revealed. Its cold tip pressed against the soft tissue of his cheek and he had to hold back any movement of resistance as the blade cut into his cheek enough to make it bleed.

The smiled wide with dark teeth and Haru took note of the single gold canine on his top jaw. "Don't take me as a fool, do what I ask quickly or I will kill you along with this city."

...

Being threatened wasn't the worse for Haru. It was more the fact of creating more lies to hide the bruising, the scraps, and the cuts. The king asked him that fallowing morning but Haru turned him away with a brush of the hand. He knew from then on Rin was suspicious.

Haru did his best to hide any evidence and even tried to push the thought away. Although it never passed with ease. He recalled recognizing faces in the crowd as he toured the inner cities occasionally. Not once did there appear suspicious to anyone else but to Haru their faces were not welcoming. They were dark and looked as if they were holding a secret, which they in fact where-but only Haru held that knowledge. The cheery people around them never noticed so he didn't say anything, not even too Rin. He just didn't want no part of it.

The memories where still fresh in Haru's mind as his eyes got heavy. He was still watching Rin's sleeping face with remorseful eyes. He was too tired, so tired of anything. Finally his eyes failed to stay open and closed-for only a second. Than he opened them again and the sun was peeping over the golden sand, sending heat to kill the chill the night created.

Haru was in a different position now. He had his arms tucked too his chest with the sheets tangled up in his ankles. Feeling Rin's soft breath against his neck, he felt comforted that Rin was still there but the hold Rin had on him the night before disappeared. The morning chatter was low but it was the only live thing that told Haru that he wasn't entirely alone and there was people to greet him as he woke. He sighed sadly.

After a moment of just listened to the morning chirps and distant conversations, Rin finally started to wake. The king rose with a long stretch that made his fingers and toes tremble. Haru didn't move. Rin yawned loudly and used his elbow to hold himself up for a moment before his red eyes shifted over too his lover beside him. He smiled softly and nudged Haru's shoulder gently, "morning." Haru didn't lift his head or spoke, he just kept his eyes forward.

Rin rolled his eyes and slipped a hand under Haru's elbow. He felt his ribs and belly without permission and pressed his cheek against a shoulder instead. The red haired teen pouted, "Haru?...your being silent again." The king clicked his tongue in annoyance when he still didn't get a response. He didn't get it and it bothered him.

Before Rin could retract his hand from its comfortable position with a big scowl on his face, Haru stopped him with a soft whisper of his name. The blue haired teen moved his shoulder back and rolled his head towards Rin instead. Unfortunate their faces brushed from the close proximity but Haru didn't mind and glanced down at Rin's chin silently.

The actions took Rin by surprise. He seriously thought for a moment Haru was just acting strange again and the heavy thought of having something hidden from him was painful. Haru's touch, his eye contact, his comfort quickly distinguished his negative feelings and a smile was brought to his face. Haru's warm fingers laced over his more heated ones and brought his hand closer to his thin neck. Rin took the chance to brush Haru's jaw and hesitantly Haru pecked the others lips once or twice almost simultaneously.

"You alright?" Rin asked as soon as Haru lowered his head again and closed his eyes. He didn't like how Haru was frowning and wanted to wipe it away. Haru nodded his head a little and replied, "I'm fine. Happy."

Rin blinked, "Happy? You don't see-mmf," rudely Haru pushed his finger up Rin's lip to shush him and Rin's eyebrows lowered in a scowl. The king was about to press further when Haru lifted himself up and leaned heavily against the king. He kissed Rin's parted lips while untangled himself from the sheets that kept his feet bounded. His nudity didn't help much for privacy but he was getting used to it, seeing he was in Rin's room often. Rin's arms wrapped around his torso and selfishly felt every inch. Not before suddenly slumping Haru over and into the scattered pillows.

Haru held onto Rin's shoulders with wide eyes, "Rin, I told you not to do that without a warning." Rin laughed and snuggled into the boy underneath him. Haru wanted to keep frowning but his face muscles twitched suddenly. Without realizing it he smiled into the loving snug of Rin's nose that brushed against his.

They kissed for the rest of the morning.

_**Authors Note:**_ yeah, i tried not to make it cheesy! Sorry if it didn't come out as some might have expected it too. There is still a lot to this story and I'm trying to make this as enjoyable as possible. More love to come, don't worry this won't be the last of their happy moments.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review! So far I appreciate each and every person who left an encouraging comment. I Know I'm not the best writer and all but it feels nice to see that people are taking interest.

I hope to update soon!


End file.
